The epic fail life of Lianna Hatchet
by Sahitya Poonacha
Summary: Ihave the worst life ever trust me,1 I am in love with Albus Potter 2 I'm best friends with Rose Weasley 3 I'm a prefect 4 I'm Lianna Hatchet. Add a christmas ball to the mix and you might see me explode.  My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

So I got the badge, I rejoiced. I got the hugs and kisses and Mum cried.

It was all great and wonderful until Rose dropped the bomb.

Albus Potter Rose's cousin or in other words the love of my life was prefect too.

As if I didn't get enough chances to make a fool of myself in front of him already.

Anyways so there I was nervous as I stood in front of the Prefect's compartment on the train.

The luggage was getting heavier by the minute.

I sucked in my breath and opened the door bracing myself for what was to come.

A snide voice said "Oh look! The other Gryffindor prefect! She decided to show up!"

I glared at Natalia Zabini.

She glared right back.

It's a fact I hate her and she hates me.

I lugged my luggage and thankfully dropped it to the ground.

I took my seat next to guess who.

Yes you're right, Albus Potter.

My heart started beating faster and faster.

I focused on anything but his black hair, green eyes, amazing body and killer smile.

It was not working.

The other prefects were Natalia Zabini, she's a blond girl with blue-eyes. She's a complete fool and there's nothing anyone can do about it. She was born that way, poor girl.

Scott Flint was the other Slytherin Prefect. His name makes him an easy teasing target.

So he prefers to keep his mouth shut unless he has something really important to say.

The Ravenclaw prefects were better by a good margin, Sally Johnson is a friend of mine, she's really pretty too, mahogany hair and startling grey eyes. Lorcan Scamander, is a crazy and mysterious boy with blond hair and blue eyes, though I still can't figure out how he became a Prefect talking about Blibbering Snorcacks or something of that sort. Sorry I meant Blibbering Humdingers not Snorcacks those are different.

The Hufflepuff pair were nerdy and extremely pompous. Helga Macmilan, her first name matches that of Helga Hufflepuff's, go figure. Jacob Wilson was a handsome bloke but had sensitivity that could match a potato's, seriously.

Jennifer Longbottom from Gryffindor and Henry Sullivan from Ravenclaw were the Headboy and Headgirl.

Jennifer was really nice and Henry was a really likeable boy.

Both of them explained our duties and everything to us.

Then they sent us patrolling, in pairs.

So I was with Al.

I wanted to cry.

The challenge I was facing was walking in straight line, speaking intelligent sentences and breathing. Right, I was going to fail.

As we patrolled I probably looked psychotic but it's not my fault.

We walked silently as we patrolled but then he had to go ruin everything by asking me a question.

Does he have any idea that talking in front of him gives my brain an extreme workout and also gives me a chance to embarrass myself?

So he asked "How was your summer?"

I answered taking a few seconds to process the question "Oh..Um..Nice"

Yeah I'm really smart.

He asked "Like being Prefect?"

I nodded "It's…interesting….helps build good leaders…for ummm..you know…the future"

I was an epic fail, my whole life was an epic fail and nothing, I mean it nothing can change it.

He said nervously "Yeah I guess it does in a way, so are you nervous about this year?"

I said "Ha?"

Oh good lord.

He said eyebrows narrowing "You know OWLs?"

I nodded "Oh…yeah…really nervous!"

He must have thought I had spent my summer in a mental asylum.

Thankfully he didn't ask me anything else.

It was a good thing because then I didn't have to open my mouth.

Bad because, well he would probably never speak to me again.

After the patrol I went to Rose's compartment where she was sitting with Scorpius Malfoy, Andy Jordon and John Riley.

I said "Hey"

Rose said "You don't look happy"

Rose had this habit of stating obvious facts and sometimes it got really annoying.

I said "Yes I'm not happy"

When I said that Al enters the compartment and takes the seat next to me.

I thought I had been embarrassed in front of him enough for one day but no, god thought different.

So he got into a tale about being Prefect with no inputs from me because I would open my big fat mouth and ruin it.

I'm special that way.

Wonder how I became Prefect?

Me too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Merlin help me!

I woke up on the bright Saturday morning in November and yawned away to glory. I was so tired by November. No, really you have no idea how bad it was. Every morning I'd wake up and poke myself just to check if I was still solid, hadn't turned into a ghost and wasn't dead…..yet.

That morning I was particularly cheery even after I stubbed my toe against my bedpost. It had become part of my routine actually. Wake up in the morning, stretch, get off the bed and stub my toe. At the rate I was going my toe would be broken by the end of the year.

You should know I was a really clumsy person, hey! Before you start shaking your heads with disbelief, I didn't ask to be born that way. Now you can go ahead and say or think what you want.

Anyway so that morning I was happy, I didn't know why and I didn't care either.

I skipped down the girl's staircase and was about to say good morning to Rose when I saw Rose staring transfixed at the bulletin board in the common room along with what looked like the rest of the house.

I was really confused at that point. I made my way over and tried to get a peek at the bulletin board, Rose was somewhere in the front.

Finally I got annoyed and yelled "Hey! Prefect coming through!"

Few people moved, some yelled back "Shut up!" and others just laughed.

It was nice to know that I got along so well with the crowd.

I was such a leader. I was born to be one and no one can lead the way I do I'm so cool you can't ever be as cool as me. And that right there my friends is the perfect example of why my mother never put too much sugar in my food and kept me well away from caffeine until the age of fourteen.

So, as I was so nicely welcomed by my house, I decided I was going to put my foot down and earn my respect. I pushed my way to the front, I know I'm so smart right? You must be so jealous right now, I can feel it.

But when I did get to the front and saw the bulletin board I wanted to cry. I actually wanted to cry. It was horrible.

I almost burst into tears then and there.

I looked up at the ceiling and pointed an accusing finger at it and said "You hate me don't you? You really do! Why for once in my life can't I be happy? Is this some kind of joke? Because you must be the only one laughing! I certainly do not find this amusing!"

Then I was aware of the complete silence around me. The chatter had stopped and all eyes were on me.

I then realized I had just embarrassed myself. I was probably beet red, I gave a squeak and said "Um…..yeah so…I'll just….shut up"

They got back to chattering also throwing me weird looks. I sucked in my breath and muttered "I'm feeling the love"

Yup just like that with a stupid notice stuck on the bulletin board my whole day was ruined, all happiness wiped from the planet. It felt like a dementor had just kissed me. Wow! That would be such a sad first kiss, but my Dad would be so happy if I died a virgin.

Getting back to the scene, I said to Rose who seemed to be deep in thought "Good morning?"

She turned to me and said in a snippy voice, just like madam Pince might I add "Good morning? Good morning? This is certainly not a good morning Lianna Demetri Hatchet!"

Ouch! 'Li' is fine, 'Lianna' also fine, 'Hatchet' I'm used to it, but whole name? That's just sad.

I asked "What did I do Rose Mary Weasley?"

I found Rose's name a bit funny, 'Rose' and 'Mary' are separate, but they should be together like 'Rosemary'?

Don't get it? It's alright, you need to have a brain like mine to figure it out.

She flinched at the use of her own name she said "Fine alright but have you read the notice?"

I gaped at her, honestly was she deaf, if she hadn't heard that personal rant to the ceiling she was one hundred percent deaf and forgive me lord Dumb.

I said "I did not notice it Rose I just came here and was simply talking to the ceiling so that I could suffer embarrassment, because I love it so much"

Again the sarcasm was lost on my friend, she said a little confused "That doesn't make sense…."

I held my hands up, rolled my eyes and said "For the love of Merlin! Rose, I did notice it, I noticed it really well and the news is permanently engraved in my mind"

She said irritatedly "You could have just said that in the first place you know"

I put my hands on my bestfriend's shoulder and said "Rose you are my best friend and you are really smart but sometimes you are really infuriating!"

She blushed and said "Sorry"

I sighed "Look whatever happens I'm not going to this Christmas ball, no matter what"

She looked really nervous, but she said "Um Li actually you don't have a choice"

I asked "Why It's optional isn't it?"

She said "Yeah but not for prefects"

I twitched, I was going to blow.

Rose quickly led me away from the crowd to an armchair and said "Calm down Li, calm down, calm….."

Too late I kicked the arm chair with all my frustration and it toppled over with a THUD!.

I wasn't satisfied I picked up the pillow and whacked it against the arm chair this way and that, I wasn't completely aware what was going on but I was pretty sure the people around me were going to rue the day I became prefect, I set such a wonderful example to the youth.

While I hit and punched the arm chair I yelled "STUPID BALL! STUPID STUPID STUPID BALL!"

Rose yelled "Lianna control yourself!"

And then suddenly someone's arms were around my waist pulling me away from my victim, the arm chair, by now the fluff of both the arm chair and the pillow were spilling out, but I yelled "Get your hands off me you idiot! Let me go!"

I thrashed and turned and kicked and pulled.

The arms around my waist were tight and a voice said "Calm down Li"

I fell limp.

I turned my head to be assaulted by pair of green eyes filled with amusement, I said "Merlin's beard"

That was it, Albus Potter smiled and I was dying, in his arms, his strong amazing arms.

This is how I wanted to die anyway. So no complaints.

He asked "All done?"

I whispered "I guess"

He put me down, and said "Well that was entertaining"

I blushed.

I saw Rose had repaired the damage and Scorpius was standing and laughing loudly along with the rest of the people in the common room.

I said "Well, what a wonderful morning"

Rose smiled "It is actually a wonderful morning"

I rolled my eyes and said "Come on Rose, let's leave the monkeys and go somewhere civilized"

She shook her head and came with me, and Al said "Says the girl who beat up an arm chair with a cushion because of a Christmas ball"  
>I glared at him though my heart was beating dangerously fast.<p>

I said "Whatever, stupid observant git"

With that I turned around and strode out the common room with Rose trailing behind me.

Once we were out of the hell hole, Rose asked "What am I going to do?"

I asked "You're worried? Just imagine my plight, I can't dance, I hate dresses and I scare away every boy within a fifty miles radius around me, what the hell am _I_ going to do?"

Rose said politely "That's not true, you're very pretty and I have heard a lot of blokes saying they hoped to ask you out"

I don't know how far that was true. I was not pretty I refused to believe it. I was five feet eight inches tall, intimidating right? I was slim and I did have a fair amount of muscle but a lot of people thought I was skinny, but I ate well not like Natalia Zabini who wouldn't touch anything except grass, just like a cow.

I had black hair that came a little above my mid-back, I had brown eyes, they were a swirly mix of gold, chocolate, hazel and caramel, I loved my eyes no one in my family had my eyes and they always made me feel unique.

I had a pretty good complexion but nothing close to that of my mother's. I guess I was not bad-looking but I was not pretty.

I told Rose "Same goes for you Rose"

She rolled her eyes "That's not the point, look you'll be fine"

I said "so will you"

She smiled and slung her hand around my shoulders "If we don't have dates we'll go and we'll tease those who do, and then we'll wallow in misery and look jealously at the girls who are with our men"

I know we were going to have the time of our lives weren't we?

I laughed "That's why you're my best friend Rose".

She laughed.

That morning and afternoon everyone only talked about the ball, after being driven to insanity when for the thousandth time someone brought up the ball during conversation I found a hiding place in the library.

I was doing my homework, quietly and happily. I'm weird that way, I don't mind homework, somehow it gives me comfort.

I was writing my transfiguration essay with a pile of books surrounding me when someone commented "You should have been in Ravenclaw"

I smirked and continued writing without looking up "The sorting hat thought about it a lot, it told me that hufflepuff and slytherin were not meant for me and that I'd have done brilliantly in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor"

The voice asked "Then how did you end up in Gryffindor?"

I said "Go ask the sorting hat because I haven't found out yet"

The voice said "You've exceeded the word limit"

I said "I'm aware of that, I'll edit it later, this is due in three weeks"

The voice said "So you weren't kidding when you said you were set for two weeks?"

I said "Yup I'm always ahead with my work, I have no idea why Albus found it funny, but that boy laughs at everything I say, I am starting to feel like a walking joke"

I wasn't kidding when I said that but I shouldn't have said it.

I finished my essay and looked up to see who I was talking to and I saw Al, my cheeks gained sudden colour. I was cursing myself, why me? I mean was it just my luck or did someone really hate me?

I quickly said "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was talking to you but I was talking to you and I said it but I shouldn't have and I was too engrossed in my work I should have seen you or realized but I didn't and I don't know what I am saying….."

I saw him standing there like a greek god with an amused smile on his face.

He said "It's alright and I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously, I don't know you that well so it was a honest mistake"

His apology sounded so much more civilized than mine which was utter garbage.

I smiled "Well at least that's out of the way"

He asked pointing to the pile of books scattered around the table "Do you do this much for all essays and homework?"

I answered "Yes except for history of magic and divination"

He said "But you top in history of magic"

I said shyly "Well it doesn't really require that much effort"

He looked skeptical and asked "Divinition?"

I laughed "Divinition, I flunk divination all the time and I really don't care about that subject, it's rubbish and I'm rubbish at it, it's a mutual relationship"

He laughed and this time so did I.

He sat down and said "Same here, my Dad says that seers are rare though I find it a bit stupid"

I said "But it's true'

Al nodded in understanding.

I asked "What's your favourite subject?"

I don't know where the courage came from but I was feeling pretty confident.

Al smiled "Defence"

It was common knowledge that Al was a genius in defence and actually all subjects, but he had a strong love for it like his dad.

I smiled knowingly "I know, I like transfiguration"

Al rolled his eyes "You like all subjects"

I blushed "True as that may be there are a few subjects that I despise"

He shook his head and said "So about the ball"

I groaned "No, not the ball again, the ball's the reason I'm sitting in the library doing an essay that's three weeks due"

He laughed "You really don't want to go do you?"

I shook my head "I'm not going to get a date, I'm not half as good-looking as most of the girls and please how am I going to be a girly-girl when I've always been a tom-boy"

Al looked amused as he sat back in his chair and looked at me he said "Still there are a lot of blokes who want to take you to the ball"

I said "I've been over this with Rose already, I'm going to show my face to the crowd then disappear when the dancing starts and then I'm coming back for the food"

This time he laughed really hard, his laughter sounded so good.

I said even though I was smiling "Get a grip, if Pince hear's you we'll be thrown out"

He put on a straight face and said "That's the best plan I've heard from a girl till now"

I rolled my eyes "What's your plan?"

He answered "Pretty much like yours"

I smiled "It's a good plan isn't it?"

He nodded "epic"

Then someone said "Fail"

That was Natalia Zabini.

I glared at her "What do you want?"

She said "Nothing, just said your plan's an epic fail"

I asked bored "Why do you care?"

She grinned that toothy grin behind all that make-up "I don't, but it would be very funny to see you with a date, tripping over your heels, wearing a tattered dress, looking chubby, and it would be amazing to see you dance"  
>She was laughing.<p>

I said sweetly "It wouldn't be as funny compared to seeing a cow in a dress, wearing make-up, heels, with a date and dancing on it's hind legs"

Al and me laughed hard.

Natalia said "So both of you are together now, well listen Hatchet he's way out of your league, he has so many girls behind him and he won't look at you, why would he look at a gender-confused freak anyway"

That was it nobody called me gender-confused and got away with it.

I got up and slapped her hard across her cheek.

Then I grabbed my books and walked out of the hall

I didn't go to the common room, I went to the bathroom and looked at my tear-streaked face in the mirror.

She was right though, why would Al notice a girl like me, my hair was close to pathetic, my nose was crazy, my lips were dry and hardly pink and my eyes, well I always thought my eyes were nice but when I looked at them at that moment they just looked like sludge. Everything about me was stupid and nerdy, I was not pretty, I was not graceful, I was not a typical girl, I was just an awkward tom-boy.

I leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor.

I remembered all the times when I had gone to muggle school wearing my uniform, children would always tease me and bully me that's how I learned to stand up for myself. When I came to Hogwarts I thought I would finally fit in and be normal. But now I was back to square one, I didn't know what to do.

Then a squeaky and loud voice said "I know how you feel"

I looked up and saw moaning myrtle floating in the air peering at me through her glasses.

I asked "How would you know Myrtle?"

She said "It's hard isn't it? To be teased?"

I nodded "It is"

She smiled and came closer "I know you know because you never tease me or anybody"

I nodded "I don't like it"

She said "It's that Zabini girl again isn't it?"

I nodded "she told me I am gender-confused"

Myrtle let out a squeak "Don't listen to her! She's just mean"

I said "I know, I slapped her"

Myrtle chuckled "Well you did good to her"

I smiled "She got what was coming"

Myrtle said "I hear there's a ball"

I nodded "I don't want to go"

Myrtle said "But you have to"

I nodded and sighed.

She said comfortingly "Don't worry, I know you'll find someone, I know you like that Potter, he is charming isn't he?"

I said "He won't take me"

She asked "Why not?"

I said defeatedly "Look at me Myrtle I'm just a nerdy, quidditch-playing Gryffindor girl, who hardly looks close to good and Al's a brilliant boy"

She said "No don't say that, a lot of girls think you look very nice, I have heard them when they stand in front of the mirror, they all like your eyes and want your height, and I know some boys fantasize about you too"

I laughed "Thanks Myrtle"

She smiled "Lianna you are a really nice girl, you shouldn't worry about what people say"

With that she said "Bye" and she whizzed into the sink.

I wiped my tears away, picked up my things and set off down the corridor.

When I looked at my watch I realized dinner would be going on, but I didn't feel like seeing people and answering questions so I went to the kitchens.

When I did go there, Berta a house-elf who was very friendly with me said "Lianna Hatchet came to the kitchens! She not going to the hall?"

I said "No Berta not today, can I have some food?"

She nodded "Lianna Hatchet can sit if she wishes, Berta will get you a plate ma'am"

She got me a plate filled with more food than I could possibly eat.

I thanked her after the meal and set back down the corridor to the common room.

When I got there it was filled with people.

I suddenly felt very conscious of myself. I didn't want the questions and their chatter I just wanted to be alone. But just as I was about turn around and get out of there, Rose said "Lianna! Where were you? Why didn't you come for dinner? Al told us about Natalia, she's just a cow, don't take anything she said to heart, are you hungry? I saved some dinner for you, we searched for you everywhere but we didn't find you"

Suddenly everything was spinning, I felt nostalgic and I couldn't speak.

Before I could stop myself I puked everything in my stomach. It wasn't a pretty sight I'll let you know. As if that wasn't enough I fainted right after.


	3. Chapter 3

Title- It's a long story

Puking, fainting and waking up in the hospital wing wasn't my plan…initially.

But there I was lying on the bed groaning as consciousness found me.

I woke up, everything took time to come into focus but eventually I asked "Where am I?"

Al answered my question, who looked concerned(awww!) "You're in the hospital wing"

I didn't like hospital wings, I'd been in there so many times it had begun to become my permanent residence.

I groaned "Noooo!"

Madam Pomfrey said sternly "Don't whine Ms. Hatchet, you need to be more careful"

I muttered "Nothing happened to me"

She said sharply "You were just overwhelmed, signs of stress, neglect, yes, emotional imbalance"

Rose asked worriedly "Is it something to worry about Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and said "No it isn't, but she definitely needs a boost in her self-esteem and confidence"

The lady was really freaking me out, how did she know all this? This was the reason I didn't like coming to the hospital wing, she read me inside out and it sometimes was really scary.

Al asked "Natalia really got to you didn't she?"

Madam Pomfrey answered for me "This isn't just after one incident Mr. Potter, it's been building since she was a child"

I wanted to run away. I said "Madam Pomfrey, thank you so much but I feel happy and wonderful"

I made to get up and stand and then the floor came racing up to meet my face, but fortunately my face never met the floor because Al's arms caught me and pulled me upright.

I smiled and gave a little squeak "That was just…..but I'm fine….really"

Madam Pomfrey looked unimpressed "You'll be spending the night here Ms. Hatchet"

I stared at her "I just fainted, it's no big deal, please Madam Pomfrey?"

She shook her head "Bed now"

I shook my head "No, please"

Al picked me up swiftly and said "Madam Pomfrey's right"

My heart was beating, my mind racing, my stomach turning and me fainting(in Al's arms).

The whole being picked up by Al thing didn't agree with me.

Again I woke up and said "Déjà vu"

Al laughed.

It was dark and I could see him dimly, and this time I was actually fine. I asked "What are you doing here?"

He said teasingly "Ouch, let's not get snippy now shall we?"

I glared at him in the darkness "Just tell me"

He said "Wow, calm down, Madam Pomfrey stationed me here because she wanted someone to make sure you didn't take off when you woke up again"

I growled, I asked "Why you, why not Rose?"

He said mock-offendedly "I thought you'd be pleased to have me here, ungrateful woman"

I said "I swear to god, I'm already irritated enough, don't push it"

He came closer and said "Fine, she thought I was more physically able to handle you and I'm a prefect"

I punched my pillow and said "Not fair!"

He chuckled.

I whacked him up-side the head, yup I whacked my true love, face it, when I'm mad I am really mad.

He rubbed the spot on his head and said "Ow! That's it"

I was smirking at him and at the same time seeing how wonderful he looked in the moonlight.

But I didn't see what was coming, he got onto my bed, and started tickling me, I was laughing, kicking and trying to keep him off.

But he pinned me down and I said "Al! get off!" But I was laughing too hard so it came out as "Ahaahahahha"

I know I'm really articulate.

Al said "I might not ever hit girls or violently harm them but I do know other forms of revenge"

Then he tickled a really sensitive spot and I was about to scream. He covered my mouth with his hand and said "Shhh!"

Then he whipped out his wand with his free hand and pointed it at Madam Pomfrey's office, he did a funny movement and said "There all done" he removed his hand from my mouth

I asked "But you didn't do anything"

He said "I cast a charm"

I was doubtful "Non-verbally?"

I knew to a certain extent to cast non-verbal spells, I used them when I didn't want anyone to know. He smiled "Yup, you got it"

I said "Great now can you get off?"

He said coyly "First say sorry, then say thank you and then say please"

I said sweetly "I'm sorry that you're such an insufferable idiot, thank you for giving me a night in the hospital wing and please get off and soak your head"

He clicked his tongue, shook his head and said "That won't do"

I said "Fine, I'm sorry I hit you and said all of that, Thank you for helping me and staying the night and please get off me so I can breathe"

This time I meant every single word of it, I was really sorry and thankful and I really couldn't breathe under his weight.

He got off and smiled "I appreciate your gratitude"

I lay down on my bed and sighed, he sat down on the side and asked seriously "How are you feeling?"

I said "I'm fine"

He was silent for a minute and then he said "Whatever Zabini said was not true"

I said "I know"

He said "What did Madam Pomfrey mean by your stress building since childhood?"

I was silent, I didn't want to talk about my childhood to anyone, I hadn't even told Rose most of it, it was a pretty bad childhood. I'm serious there were no ponies, fairies and dolls in my childhood. Just me and my teddy bear all alone.

But for some stupid reason that I'd come to regret later I wanted to tell Al.

So I asked "You feeling sleepy?"

He seemed confused but he said "No, why?"

I said "good, because it's a long story"


	4. Chapter 4

Title- Flashback

I sat up on my bed to look at him, he stared at me and I sighed "It's not happy I'll tell you"

He nodded and looked especially attentive.

I started "I grew up in London, my Dad, Mum, my sister and me"

I said "I was different, very different from my sister, she is what muggles call the gifted child, me? I was the cursed one. I never understood why I was like that, I felt abnormal or like a freak, my sister was always studious, really good at everything and basically wanted. I was always bullied and compared to my sister, she never knew that it was how I felt, my parents tried really hard for me to fit in, at least until I came to Hogwarts, the rest of my family didn't think I'd have a good future, when my parents found out I was a witch they were relieved, my sister was so happy too, my sister is seven years older than me. Some other members of my family knew I was a witch, they avoided me and none of my cousins wanted me around, I used to cry in the nights and talk to my teddy bear, my only friend. Muggle school was the worst, all the children called me names, teased me, hated me and tormented me, I dreaded going to school, but it taught me how to stand up for myself. But what hurt the most was the family's looks and glares. Every time when I go home in the summer and I have to go on holiday with my cousins I just stay away, they don't like me, my parents and my sister are the only ones who really understand. When I came to Hogwarts, it was a new beginning. I had friends and a lot of people thought I was normal and didn't stare at me like I was a cat among the dogs, they treated me well and I did so well in school. I finally learnt to deal with the crazy looks my family gave me, but they still hurt and a lot of people do think that I don't know if I am gay or not, that's what hurts most, just because I'm a tom-boy. They don't know anything about me but they talk as if they know me better than anyone. They always tell me I'm a lost case, not good-looking, too quiet, suspicious, unfriendly and lonely…."

I felt tears slipping down my face without my control, I felt like a fool crying but I knew that was the only way I would heal.

Al encircled me in his arms and said "I understand"

In other circumstances I'd have felt my heart beat faster and all the usual madness that goes along with it, but all I felt now was, comfort, happiness and more love for him.

At that moment I really wished that he actually had a little feeling for me.

I said "Thank you"

He pulled away and said "They're wrong"

I smiled, he continued "You are special, wonderful, smart and funny and they are ordinary, narrow-minded, heartless people"

I sighed "But…."

He cut me off "No buts"

I said "Fine, no buts"

He said "Everytime you think that they are right, look at your friends, your school and your marks, you'll know they're wrong"

I laughed "But even so they are right I'm not good-looking"

He rolled his eyes "You are, I don't how to tell you or make you see it but you are really beautiful"

My heart skipped a beat.

He said "I don't think I'll ever find another pair of eyes that are that beautiful in my whole life and on the whole planet"

I said "Your eyes are plenty better than mine"

He laughed and I blushed. He said "Thanks but you're eyes are actually really nice"

He said "I don't think anyone can match that smile either"

I blushed harder "You're making that up"

He said "Just because you're too thick-headed to see it doesn't mean we all are"

I sighed "whatever"

I am thick-headed I'll admit.

My true love knew me so well. Sigh.

Don't laugh, seriously don't.

He yawned "Okay I'm hitting bed, why don't you?"

I said "You're right, good night"  
>He winked "Good night beautiful"<p>

I was going to faint again if he didn't stop.

I said "Shut up"

He just laughed.

I was going to have sweeet dreams that night.

Next morning I woke up to the sound of Al falling down. It was actually a little hilarious, I meant very hilarious.

He had been using a blanket the night before, which he got tangled up in and when he woke up he fell down.

After hearing the THUD!

I woke up and peered over the edge to see Al squirming like a worm wrapped in his blankets.

I burst out laughing.

Yup I'm really polite.

He glared at me "Shut up"

I snorted "How did you manage to get wrapped up anyway?"  
>He said gritting his teeth and squirming some more "No idea"<p>

I got off and said "Stop squirming, I'll get it off"  
>I did it the old muggle style.<p>

I took hold of one edge of the blanket and gave a massive pull.

The blanket opened and Al went rolling across the floor as the blanket came off.

I laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed.

He groaned while lying on his back in the middle of the room "Holy Merlin, I'm dizzy"

I could hardly breathe for laughing so when I went to say "I'm so sorry" It came out as "teee hee hee heee, ha ha ha ha!"

He responded by saying "I think I'm going to be sick"

I stopped laughing.

And then he puked.

All. Over. Me.

I yelled "!"

When he was done, he looked at his handiwork and at least had the decency to look sincerely apologetic.

He said "Ummm…..sorry about that"

I just huffed.

His face went from apologetic to straight to amused to controlled to a half smile to a full one complete with teeth and all to outright laughter in a matter of seconds.

I just glared at him the whole time, then finally his laughter subsided and he said "Let's get Madam Pomfrey, she's going to be especially grateful that none of my vomit landed on her carpets"

I was controlling the urge to kick him by that point.

He helped me up, I couldn't tear my eyes away from that stupid-round sick-looking stain on my shirt which stank like my aunt's bathroom which isn't pleasant I'll have you know.

I asked Al "What in the world did you have for dinner last night? Whatever it was smells like it came out of a cow's rear end"

Al looked slightly insulted "That's taking it a little too far, it doesn't smell that bad"

I raised my eyebrows at him and watched as he said "Fine it might smell that bad, but I haven't eaten anything horrid"

I rolled my eyes and said "let's just get it sorted and head out of this god-forsaken place"

He looked pleasantly amused, a kind of look that really put my heart in danger, then again anything he did put my heart in danger. I asked him "What?"

He said "You really hate the hospital wing"

We were heading to my bed where I sat down and said "That was obvious"

He said "madam Pomfrey's heading over here and she looks very happy"

She came over and looked me down "Good morning?"

I said "Good morning madam Pomfrey"

Al smiled and said "Good morning Madam Pomfrey"

She said "You look all fine Ms. Hatchet, but forgive me for asking, what is that stain on your shirt and why does it smell so….bad?"

Well I wouldn't have called it bad, the stink was far away from bad, it came closer to being poisonous or toxic.

I said bluntly "Albus puked on me"

She looked confusedly at Al, he looked a little embarrassed and a little lost for explanation, he started "Well actually, you see…I fell down, she helped me and then I threw up on her"

Madam Pomfrey gave him a confused look, then she shook her head and said "Well, let's get you cleaned up and then you and Albus can leave, come on now"

I got up shooting a smile at Al, he rolled his eyes.

Once I was all cleaned up, both of us walked towards the great hall, while we walked Al said conversationally "You're still smelling"

I said "That's no way to talk to a girl"

He smiled and once again my stomach lurched, this was getting very irritating.

He said "But really you still smell like puke"

I replied "_Your_ puke, you idiot"

He laughed "So now it's my fault?"  
>I gaped at him "It was always your fault, you're the one who threw up on me"<p>

He pointed an accusing finger at me and said "_You_ pulled the blanket off"

I nodded my head sarcastically "You're right, I should have just let you squirm"

He rolled his eyes "You could have used magic"

Damn him and his brain, I glared at him and the it struck me "You had my wand, Ha!"

He looked surprised and then he said "I guess it's my fault then"

I smiled "Yes, now that reminds, my wand?" I put my hand out sweetly and he defeatedly put my wand in it.

I gave him a wide smile, whipped my hair and skipped off humming a tune, I turned to see him standing there, hands in his pockets looking at me strangely. I laughed "You going to stand there all day?"

He suddenly snapped out of his trance, he blinked then blushed, ruffled his hair and said "Uh…Um..uh..Yeah…I mean no"

I laughed at him "What happened to you?"

He blushed deep red and merlin he looked so cute, sigh.

He stuttered "Um nothing…I…just…."

I rolled my eyes "Come on"

He walked and he was still red in the face, I said "Al?"

He asked "What?"

I answered teasingly "You're blushing"

He looked at me embarrassedly and I laughed.

Just then a voice said "Look at the lovebirds"

Al and I both turned to see Natalia Zabini standing there smirking.

Al said "Let's go"

I ignored her and we both continued walking.

She said "See you around gay gryffindors"

Al turned around and said "Lay off her"

She said "Just imagine how sad your fan club will be when they discover you're gay"

I felt like crying, so bad. I was used to comments like this but I had no idea why I wanted to cry.

Al said "None of us are gay, but I doubt if your boyfriend isn't"

She looked like a fish, just imagine a cow looking like a fish, it's pretty funny right?

Al continued "If you continue talking like you were, you might just find yourself being slapped more often than not, so my advice is simple, keep your mouth shut and keep your nose in your own business"

She just stared at Al.

I said "And whenever you want to make someone else look bad, look at yourself, you'll instantly know the truth"

Al smiled at me and then turned to her "Bye, and next time we meet, I hope you won't be living like a parasite"

He came over to me and took my hand in his, we walked silently to the Hall, and only one thought ran through my brain 'he didn't deny the lovebird statement'.

When we took our seats at the Gryffindor table, Rose engulfed me in a hug she said "I'm so glad you're out!"

I smiled. Then she pulled away and scrunched her nose "don't get me wrong but you're stinking"

I sighed and Al snorted, I nudged him and he choked on his food. Scorpius thumped him on the back and said "Careful mate"

Al shot me a look.

I said "It's still your fault"

He said "Fine I threw up on her"

Rose looked extremely confused, Scorpius laughed and said "Nice one"

Rose asked "How?"

I turned to Al "You can tell them"

Al recounted the story and Scorpius asked "How did you manage to get tangled in a blanket?"  
>Al sighed "No idea"<p>

The rest of the day went fine, except for a few unwanted and unwelcome glares from Natalia. But who cares about those.

James warned me to be more careful as the next match of the season was coming up and as he said we had to 'WIN WIN WIN AND WIN!"

James is such a paranoid captain.

Anyway along with next match was also the hogsmeade weekend so I was looking forward to that. By the looks of it I would be going alone, Rose and Scorpius had gotten really close ever since school started and it was getting a bit boring, watching them stammer and blush and then laugh and then do it all from the beginning.

At times when I saw Rose acting totally out of character I wondered how I looked when I talked to Al, trust me it wasn't a pleasant thought and not something I ever want to replay in my head.

But all said and done they made a cute pair and if they ever got over their nerves they might have been a smashing couple, but they were too dim-witted to see it.

I was lazing in the afternoon sun by the lake with just my thoughts for company, happy to be where I was and actually thought my life might be something good after all.

I remembered what I had told my Dad when I was just seven years old _"Daddy, I want to be like you when I grow up and put bad guys in jail"_

My Dad was a lawyer, my Mum a doctor, a pretty good pair but very contradicting when it came to their careers.

I also loved poetry, because I'd grown up surrounded by books and my grandfather would recite poems and I would listen. As I grew older I wrote my own poems.

And I naturally fell in love with it.

When I grew up I wanted to be lawyer, but once I came to Hogwarts I wanted to get into the Magical Law enforcement department.

As close to a lawyer as I could get.

As I sat there and thought about my life and my future, I felt peaceful and as confident as I could ever get in my whole life.

I let the sun fill me and let the sound of the lake hypnotize me as I sat there with closed eyes clad in my sleeve-less blue and white striped shirt, khaki shorts, my hair lose and all over the place. At that moment I didn't care how I looked and just let myself free,

And lines flew through my head

_As I sit here all alone_

_The sun hanging over the hill_

_And the lake with its water still_

_The sunlight's pride is in display_

_While the lake's modest water has little to say_

_But I see the sunlight touch the water's surface_

_Giving the calm waters a glimmering face_

_I don't hear anything except murmuring_

_Of water and wind_

_What is this whispering?_

_It's a quiet talk that can go easily missing_

_In the noise inside your head_

_What a secret it is?_

_But I'm sorry I cannot tell_

_For a secret is a secret_

_And I will take it with me to the grave _

_When I'm dead_

_Quite so loud when properly heard_

_And if not heard through sharp ears_

_It will go with the wind_

_To your heart unheard_

_And to your mind unsaid._

I opened my eyes after I thought those lines, and someone said "That was amazing"

I then realized I had said my poem aloud. What was wrong with me? Why was I so slow on the uptake? It was really sad.

I turned around once I recognized who was talking and my whole body almost froze, why did this always happen to me?

I had the worst luck.

I turned and found Albus Potter standing there like a Greek god looking at me like I was something amazing, wait a second amazing? No way! Maybe I mistook pity for something amazing.

Either way all poetry had left my mind and only one thought ran over and over in that banged up head of mine 'I love him'.

I know my mind has no idea how to deal with situations.

He said "That was really nice"

I asked blushing like I was standing in a heat furnace, which is exactly what it's like standing next to Al and I asked dumbly "What are you talking about?"

He smiled "That poem, it sounded like a poem at least"

I said "Oh that"

He asked "Where did you hear it?"

Al sat down next to me and looked curiously into my eyes.

When he asked me the question, I felt mildly insulted, I hadn't taken that poem from anywhere, I had written, a few minutes, it was mine. It hurt a bit considering it was my own work but he didn't get that.

I said a little too sharply "It's my own poem, I came up with it just now"

He looked surprised and then suddenly a joking expression came over his face, he said "You almost had me believe that"

I was now definitely hurt, was I that bad?

I stood up and said "It's my poem and no one else's look it up and you won't find results because, it doesn't even have a title yet. I bet you don't know what it really meant"

I gave him a glare and walked off, my peaceful afternoon, ruined by my true love.


	5. Chapter 5

Title- Sorries are for strangers

When I got to the great hall for dinner, it was raining heavily outside. I didn't look at Al once, I felt really bad about what he said.

I sat as far away from him as I could. I sat beside Rose who was busy chatting about something or the other with Scorpius until Rose said "Lianna writes poetry you know"

My head snapped up, I looked up just in time to see Scorpius look at me in surprise, he asked "You write poetry?"

I nodded "Yes, ever since I was twelve, then my poetry was stupid but it has become pretty decent "

Rose said "She's being modest, her poetry's amazing, I've read and heard some of it"

After saying so she took a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes and filled her mouth in the most unlady-like fashion, for a tiny, graceful, sweet and smart girl Rose had an appetite that could put a grizzly bear to shame.

Al chipped in "Yeah it's really good if I say so myself, I heard her this afternoon and I loved it"

I felt a little anger growing inside me.

I looked at Al who looked back at me with guilt, I said "Then why did you think someone else wrote it?"

He said "I didn't know you wrote, all I knew was that it was a really good poem"

I said hurt "But even so, when I told you I had written it, you thought I was joking"

He looked guilty "I never thought you'd be able to write such wonderful poetry"

I was even more hurt and I was aware of most of the people watching us, because our volumes were a bit on the high note, I said "That's just brilliant!"

He said defensively "It's not my fault I didn't know"

I yelled "But I told you and you didn't believe me"

He yelled back "I didn't expect it that's all, Merlin you don't have to be so….!"

He stopped and now I was angry I asked threateningly "What? What exactly! Complete your sentence!"

He yelled "Sensitive! Why can't you be a little more loose!"

I yelled "Forgive me for being sensitive when everyone never expects me to be good at something! And when _you_ told me that I was good and all that, I thought I finally was worth something but even you didn't think I had written my own poem! You know how it feels to be treated like that all through your life? Do you? No you don't! So you can just shut your mouth about me having to 'be more loose'!"

I ran from the hall, I knew I was never ever going to fix the break between the both of us, but whatever I had said was true.

I didn't feel guilty, but I did feel bad for ruining it.

When Rose came to our dorm she sat on the edge of my bed, while I pretended to sleep.

She said "You did the right thing, and don't feel bad for getting your feelings across"

She got up and went over to her bed.

When she said that, I felt a little more confident and a little less lost.

Next morning, passed with monotony and the stupid crazy ball was getting closer with every passing minute.

Girls and boys were flirting endlessly, to get their desired dates and a few tossers asked me out to my surprise.

I politely turned them down, as I wasn't ready for anything like that.

I ignored Al and he kept trying to talk to me.

Finally we had defence against the dark arts which was the last period of the day.

Al and I by some miracle were paired together and even more sadly we had to duel.

I was scared, I was pretty good at dueling, but Al was Harry Potter's son, an aspiring Auror, brilliant student and extremely good-looking, so how would I beat him?

He had a poker face when we started dueling, and I probably looked like a dear in the headlights.

Then he cast his first spell, non-verbally, it was supposed to be verbal.

I glared at him and deflected the spell, the duel continued, non-verbally and extremely fun.

I hadn't realized how well I dueled until I had my wand at his throat.

But Al smiled and said "You know you look really beautiful when you duel"

I was completely thrown off my goal, I just stared at him, he said "Yes you do, you flow with your moves just like your words when you recite _your_ poems, you look so amazing with your hair everywhere and I'm sorry I ever hurt you, my fault and my mistake, it will never happen again, will you forgive me?"

I nodded, he smiled and said "Thanks, I'll never repeat the mistake, _expelliarmus_"

My wand flew out of my hand and landed in his palm.

He smirked at me, and said "I win"

I just stared at him.

Then I smiled "You win"

Everyone clapped and our Proffessor awarded us thirty points each for 'superb and spot-on dueling'.

I still didn't feel as comfortable around Al through the day. Don't be shocked, it's not easy to just simply let things go.

To add to the problems, Natalia kept making sly comments whenever she was within earshot, for example 'trouble in heaven?', 'Not so blinded by love now are you?'.

To be truthful, it took all my self-control not to turn psycho on her.

Before dinner I was in the library, doing some of my homework. Boring? Well I don't care.

Rose slid into the seat beside mine and said in a hushed whisper "I have something to tell you"

I sighed and turned to look at her "If you want to tell me you love Scorpius, save it I already know"

Rose blushed, then she whacked me with her book "No, that was not what I came to say"

I asked "Well don't keep me waiting"

She looked nervous, I rolled my eyes "Rose, I'm your best friend you can tell me anything"

When I said that she relaxed a bit and took a deep breath, what was with the drama and build up?

If it was one more rotten thing that I already knew, then I was going to die.

She finally said blushing deep to the roots of her hair "Scorpius asked me out"

I yelled "HALLELUJAH!"

Sad thing I forgot I was in the library and I was yelling. Madam Pince kicked us out, obviously.

That woman is so weird.

While Rose and I walked through the corridors, I said "Brilliant! Bloody brilliant!"

She was blushing and she was grinning like an idiot. She said "I know, I'm going to have a date for the ball"

I looked at her "He asked you to the ball?"

She nodded.

I hugged her and said "Congratulations!"

Somewhere inside I felt a bit disappointed because now I'd be lonely and partner-less for the ball.

Brilliant, my life is a bottomless pit of bad luck and I'm falling down that pit.

She went on and on till we reached the great hall.

But all I could think was 'What about me?'

While we had dinner, Scorpius and Rose were totally normal for the first time in days. Al and I had become the awkward ones, we kept avoiding eye contact and I caught him a few times looking at Scorpius and Rose enviously, maybe he too felt lonely just like me.

But he could have any girl he wanted so why was he worried?

When I went to bed that night all I thought was 'Sorry Al, I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect girl you want, but I really hope you see what I am'

A week passed and I was just trying very hard to avoid the blokes jumping out at me like some horrible nightmare.

Why were they after me?

That Friday night I sat down next to Rose who was buried in a book of hers, I said "I hate this ball"

She said dryly "You've said that a hundred times"

I sighed "Make that hundred and one"

She looked at me over the brim of her book "Maybe you should get a date, say yes to one person and the rest will back off"

I stared at her "Are you mad? I can't say yes to those idiots, they'll be irritating, annoying and it'll be embarrassing"

She shook her head "I don't know what you're going to do"

I sighed and said "My mother has asked me to 'look pretty for the boys'"

Rose snapped her book shut and jumped up squealing, "That's it!"

I was pretty sure she was losing it by that point.

I asked extremely freaked out "What?"

She calmed down and grinned at me "Want to look pretty so that Al notices?"

I shook my head determinedly "If he's going to like me he's going to like me for me"

She just shook her head at me and sat down.

Just then Scorpius came and wrapped his arms around her and said "Hey!"

Rose giggled, he smiled and captured her lips in his.

My stomach turned over, my bestfriend people.

They didn't stop kissing, they just went on and on without any care for the world.

My eyes burned and my face looked screwed up at least it felt like my face was screwed up.

Kissing in front of people should be made illegal.

I got up and grabbed the book she was reading, she was not going to need it any time soon.

As a prefect I could have separated them but I didn't because, they had waited far too long for that.

Yup I have feelings.

I took her book and kept it inside her bag.

From my bag I withdrew my ipod. Electronics didn't work in the castle but I had done magic on it to make it work, I know I'm really smart.

I made my way out of the common room to the north tower.

When I finally reached I sat on the edge of one of the windows and looked out.

I wore my earplugs and listened to the tunes.

Sitting there in my school skirt, my white shirt untucked sleeves rolled up, my Gryffindor tie hanging loose, one leg hanging off the ledge and the other rested on it.

My hair was in a high ponytail with strands falling out.

I sat there listening to the music, all my muggle favourites.

I even sang along.

I just kept thinking about Al, why?

I didn't want to think about him. At all.

I was tired of hoping he would like me.

I also wondered how his mother felt waiting for his father, obviously like a piece of shit, just like me.

How wonderful it was to wallow in my misery with no one to comfort me except myself.

I felt like I was being watched and I thought I heard someone but when I looked I didn't see anyone there.

It was probably just my assumption.

Or my imagination.

I felt time slip away as I sat there, and that was what I had needed ever since the beginning of the year, I needed to unwind and let myself stop and think, something I hadn't been doing at all.

Then it struck, I had OWLs this year. How did I forget this crucial fact?

I groaned to myself "Noo, shit"

But it was alright I'd make it by.

And then another fact hit, my Quidditch match was on Saturday.

I groaned once again "I'm so stupid"

I'd be alright.

My stomach was filled with butterflies.

Well there you have it, my life sucks. And that's me being optimistic.


	6. Chapter 6

Title- Quidditch and James? Soul mates . Me and Al? Still getting there.

I woke up earlier than I had planned to, which was sad because I hadn't planned to wake up until the match was over. I woke up at five-thirty, no not in the evening, in the morning. Yeah I know very sad.

I sighed when my eyes opened, why today, why not everyday when I had to wake up at five thirty?

That was just so twisted, who did this to my luck?

Anyway, I woke up very early and decided to face the music.

Rose was on the other bed snoring, yup you heard me right snoring. She's very contradicting to her personality.

In first year, I had actually gone to Proffessor Mcgonagall saying that there were weird noises in our dorm that I had been hearing every time I went to pee in the night. She had smiled and told me that night that it was just Rose snoring.

I couldn't believe it then until I had seen it for myself. After I did, I knew Rose for what she was, maybe she was graceful and lady-like outside but she was tough, rougish and like me on the inside. I'm the other way around. We're very opposite but we get along so well.

I went and got dressed into my Quidditch robes. They made me feel more comforted.

I grabbed my broom(Firebolt1000) the fastest broom then and I loved it like anything.

I felt more confident as I tied my boots and pulled my hair into a pony.

I grabbed my shin guards and put them on as well.

Inside my robes I was clad in a t-shirt and jean cut-offs with frayed ends.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and slung my broom over my shoulder.

I made my way slowly to the pitch and I could see the sun coming up from the horizon, I took a deep breath and smiled to myself.

I got to the centre of the pitch and looked all around me, I loved Quidditch, it was the most amazing sport in the world.

I got on my broom and got into the air.

I felt the exhilaration as I rose to the height of the surrounding trees.

I could see the castle top and suddenly I felt what James probably felt when he flew his broom, love.

When I closed my eyes I saw Al's face and I smiled, I guess whenever love comes into the picture so does Al.

I did a few laps around the pitch and practiced my moves as if I was dodging the bludgers and streaking across the pitch to make a goal.

I could almost see the match happening in front of me, I could anticipate the position of the keeper and the players of the opposing team and I could hear the crowd going wild as someone made a goal.

I couldn't help laughing as I flew, it was so free and so nice to hear that I didn't realize Al was watching me from his stand on the pitch.

He called "Hey!"

I stopped laughing and looked down.

I saw Al standing there in his seeker's robes, with his broom by his side.

He looked amazing, his hair was windswept and unkempt like usual, his cheeks had a pink tinge because of the piercing cold. His tall frame and chizelled build was hidden by his robes, but I could see his blue shirt's neck line peeking out of the top of his robes.

I smiled and dived down.

I landed and jumped off my broom with ease.

He said "Nice flying"

I smiled "Just brushing up"

He nodded, "Breakfast's started and James is going mad"

I rolled my eyes "Tell me something new"

He gave a smile.

When we entered the great hall, the Gryffindor and Slytherin looked ready for an amazing match.

I sat by Rose and listened to the rest of the team talk.

I ate and Rose said "Best of luck, thrash them"

I smiled, then she started smothering Scorpius in best wishes, Al told me "One of these days I am going to die of cholesterol or Diabetes one of the two"

I asked "Why?"

He said "They're too sweet and too cheesy"

I smiled "But they're made for each other"

He sighed "I know"

I heard Emma saying "James eat, whether you like it or not"

He said "But Emma I don't want to"

She said "You'll faint in the middle of the match then"

He shoveled up his eggs, without another word.

When the captains shook hands they looked as dignified as they could because they looked out for blood and to me that can't be dignified.

We took off into the air, I took the quaffle and raced to the other end of the pitch dodging and weaving like I had imagined that morning, I passed to James who passed to Emma and she passed back to me as I got to the scoring area I feigned for the left hoop and instead threw it in through the right one, the score was 10-nil.

I heard the the crowd cheer.

I rewarded muself with a tiny smile as I dodged another bludger aimed for my head this time.

The slytherins had the Quaffle and Scorpius aimed a smart bludger at Bentley who fumbled and dropped the Quaffle right into Emma's waiting arms, she threw me the Quaffle and I tucked it under my arm and scored another goal for our team.

After the score was 200-10 one hundred of which I had scored. I heard the Commentator say "Potter's spotted the snitch, Gabriel hasn't and now he's racing trying to get the snitch which Potter's nearing"

I saw Al streaking down in a dive that would be fatal, he was such a skilled flier that all his moves looked easy to do and not really dangerous but that was not the truth, that's why he was our seeker, some said he was better than his Dad. Al had on countless occasions spotted the snitch at exactly the right time, his timing, eyesight and skill were so good it made him magical when he flew. His hand was now outstretched and the snitch fitted easily into his palm, he pulled out effortlessly out of the dive as Gabriel lost control and skimmed ungracefully into the grass.

The Slytherin team looked defeated.

As I cheered with the rest of the crowd, and James pulled me into a fierce hug and let me go a bludger flew at my shoulder, I was thrown off my broom and seering pain sparked in my shoulder, I fell like dead weight about some seventy feet.

The wind whistled in my ears and it was getting harder to keep focus.

Suddenly someone caught me around my waist and pulled me onto their broom I laid my head on their chest and mumbled "Thanks"

Before fainting.

I woke up, guess where.

In the hospital wing.

I swear I wanted to faint again when I came to know of that.

I woke up to talking around me.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by my team and Rose looking concerned and relieved.

I asked "What happened?"

Scorpius answered "You got hit by a bludger and fell off your broom"

I said "I know, can you be more detailed please?"

James said "Natalia hit the bludger at you and Al caught you as you fell"

I asked taking each detail "Stupid cow, What about my broom?"

Emma smiled and showed it to me "I caught it"

I grinned like an idiot "Thank god"

Then I smiled at Al "Thanks"

He said "No problem"

James told me "Not a good time to tell you this but Mc Gonagall wants to talk to you"

I asked "Why?"

He shrugged "Don't know, she said she'd be coming here a little later to tell you about something concerning Natalia"

I nodded, then I grinned "We won!"

Rose laughed.

Fred said "Yup, we did, great work Lianna, you scored a hundred points"

James nodded "Yeah that was wicked"

I blushed "No bid deal, even you and Emma can do it, with your eyes closed"

Emma advised "Shut up"

I told Al "Nice catch and that was a spectacular dive"

He said "Yeah I've been working on it for some time"

He ruffled his hair.

I tried to shift to a more comfortable position and my shoulder hurt like hell.

Rose said "Careful, it might hurt in the beginning but it'll get better tomorrow"

I smiled.

Scorpius grinned at me evilly "You'll have to stay her for the night"

I groaned "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Fred said "Sheesh, it's just one night"

I said "That's what I thought last time, and the time before that and the time before that one and the time before…"

Emma rolled her eyes and said "We get the point"

Madam Pomfrey came over and shooed them all away "The patient needs rest, not chit-chat go on, you can see her in the morning"

They all left giving me get well soon's and smiles.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at me "I'll have dinner brought up for you dear, now why don't you take a nap?"

She gave me another smile and walked off.

The next day I left the hospital wing hoping and praying I didn't have to go there again any time soon.

When I reached the common room, Rose said "Oh! Li! I'm so happy you're out of there!"

I laughed "Thanks"

She said "Come on, Hogsmeade today"

It hit me like a lightening bolt.

I said "Oh I forgot"

She said "Just like you now come on"

She grabbed my hand and led me to the entrance hall where Scorpius and Al were waiting.

Scorpius said "Oh you're out, congrats!"

I glared at him but worst when Al said "You made it out alive!"

I whacked him and he laughed.

We went into Hogsmeade wrapped up in warm clothings so we didn't freeze to death.

When we did reach Rose told the boys "You two can go the other way, we both are going this way because both of us have to buy our dresses for the ball"

Why did she drop that bomb without even telling me?

Betrayal!

I wanted to die.

I looked at her wide-eyed as the boys left after nodding and waving.

I asked "We're not really doing what you said right?"

She stared at me as if I had lost my marbles I felt a little insulted.

She said "Silly the ball's in three weeks we need to get dresses"

I exclaimed "three weeks? You're kidding me!"

She grabbed my elbow and led me towards the dress shop.

I was almost crying.

When I entered the dress shop I was waiting for alarms to blare, an earthquake to occur or the earth to swallow me up as a whole. But when the door was opened the little bell at the top dinged and nothing else happened, I was going to die.

Rose took me over to one of the corners and started looking at all the dresses.

I was so confused, there were so many dresses.

Rose finally chose two, a light pink knee-length dress, it was one-shouldered and the skirt part of it was flowy and nice, I liked it, the other one was a classic black dress floor-length with a slit upto the thigh, it was strapless and body-fitting, I liked that one too.

She tried both and I told her "Take the black, your red hair goes well with it, the pink one clashes with your hair"

She looked at herself in the mirror and said "You're right, I like the black one too"

I smiled.

Then she said "Your turn"

I said "B-but..."

She rolled her eyes "Just come"

We looked at what seemed like a thousand dresses but not one suited me, obviously.

It was like choosing my wand all over again.

I told Rose "Just give me anything and I'll look alright"

She ignored me.

How rude?

She picked a peach and cream dress it's layered skirt came till my knees and it's top was strapless creped and looked pretty, but I didn't know whether or not I should have picked it. But I loved it. I thought it went well with my hair and eyes.

Then I picked an emerald green dress that looked horrible on me.

I really liked a blue one that had a nice flowy skirt, and it had a simple sleeve-less top.

Rose told me I was mad.

My self-esteem was taking an immense bashing that day.

Then she picked a red dress that was sickening, plus a polka-dotted dress that made me look like I had dragon pox.

I also saw this purple v-neck dress that was floor-length and had a silver waist band.

But it made me look very old.

I got the guts and told Rose "I like the peach and cream dress"

She smiled "Tired of looking at dresses?"

I said "No I just really like that one"

It looked good on me it actually did.

But after that we had to find shoes, I wanted flats and so I took shiny peach and cream ballet flats.

I was happy with what I had got, Rose had taken black heels to give herself height.

I was happy we were finally done with all of that.

When we met the boys they looked at our shoping bags which also held our Christmas gifts. They said "Girls"

I said "Hey, I didn't want to alright but it's Christmas"

Rose gave her bags to Scorpius who carried them obediently.

Al asked "Want help?"

I handed him one and said "Thanks"

He laughed at me.

The next few days went by as quick as a flash and on Sunday, two weeks from the ball I realized I would be going to the ball alone.

Such things only manage to happen to me.

I wrote a letter to my mother asking for help and as my last resort-

_Dear Mum,_

_Help me! Help me! Help me!_

_Please, I don't have a date to the ball, and even Rose does. Please tell me what I should do. I don't think Albus is going to ask me out. I just want to miss this ball but it's compulsary for me. Please write soon. Don't show this letter to Dad. I amd doing very well in school and yes I am preparing for my OWLs don't worry. Please write soon._

_Your loving and partially dead daughter_

_Lianna_

I liked to keep things short and sweet. Okay maybe just short.

The next few days were truama. I think I need a psychiatrist. I'd been struggling to get to classes without any boy asking me out.

I actually contemplated what Rose said maybe I should have just said yes to one of them and gotten done with it.

But then comes the breaking up with that bloke, what if he got clingy?

But also what if it made Al jealous?

I'm becoming like Natalia maybe I should rethink my life.

But desperate times call for desperate measures, don't they?

Will someone answer me?

I need to find Rose.

I found Rose in the library and thankfully without Scorpius, he followed her everywhere like a lapdog. It was getting weird.

So I asked "I need help"

She looked over the cover of her book and asked like a Professor "what have you done now?"

I said indignantly "Nothing! I just had an idea"

She asked "Does it involve me?"

I said confused "What? No"

She looked relieved "Then shoot"  
>I said "I was thinking, what if I made Al jealous?"<p>

She thought then she asked "Are you kidding me?"

I asked "What?"

She said "Lianna Hatchet, the girl who never does anything unethical is going to make my cousin jealous?"

It wasn't that hard to believe.

I rolled my eyes "I know that's not my first preference, but I'm becoming a little desperate"

She shook her head "Do what you want, I'm not one to stop you, but if a scandal takes place, it's all on your head"

I was momentarily aware of the consequences, I would face.

Immediately I chickened out "Maybe it's not a good idea"

She grinned "I knew you'd rethink it"

I told her "I'm just dignified that's all"

She said teasingly "And you like to keep your hands clean"

I nodded "Yes, I'm the daughter of a lawyer, keeping my hands clean of crime is the first rule in my house"

She laughed "This is crime"

I said "It's emotionally illegal isn't it, to both boys, the one I love and the one I'm going to pretend to love?"

She said "Fair argument, but still what if Al asks you out because of it?"  
>I countered "I'll feel guilty about doing something to the other one, you know if he actually liked me"<p>

She smiled "You win"

I smiled "I do want to get into Magical Law Enforcement"

She grinned "You're amazing"

I smiled "Obviously"

She just shook her head.

So jealousy off the list. What next?


	7. Chapter 7

Title- FINALLY!

I was walking in an empty corridor at least I thought it was empty. I hadn't come across an empty corridor for a long time.

I actually was afraid of the corridor.

Somehow I always manage to get into situations without really wanting to, it was one of my many talents.

I was humming an off-tune to break the silence.

I could here my heart pounding inside my chest.

Somehow I walked along the corridor with a sense of foreboding.

I could even hear my heavy breaths.

I looked behind me but there was no one there.

I had walked down this corridor many times before, this wasn't the first time, but never this late in the night.

I had actually fallen asleep in the astronomy tower and realized I needed to get back when I woke up really late.

As I walked someone said "Never walk in a corridor all alone, it's dangerous"

I turned around my stomach plummeting a hundred feet.

Someone stepped out of the shadows.

It was the last person I wanted to meet, that to at night in an empty corridor. No not Al don't be stupid. It was Natalia Zabini.

I asked "What do you want?"

She smiled "I know you're afraid, don't pretend"

I said "Piss off"

She laughed "No Potter to save you now is there?"

I glared at her.

I gripped my wand I knew she'd do something to me, I just didn't know what.

She said "You've been getting on my nerves and you're a really irritating person too"

I didn't say anything. She fingered her wand lovingly.

She stepped front and raised her wand.

I raised my wand too.

She said "I never liked you"

With that she waved her wand and before I knew what was happening, I felt pain as gashes appeared all over and blood spouted in all directions. I remembered _Sectumsemptra_.

I felt tears and I fell she smiled over me "See you"

The last thought and the last thing I said was "Albus"

I felt pain like no other and I also felt exhausted. My head throbbed and somehow I was slipping away from whatever little consciousness I had left. It took all my energy not to slip away.

But I was too tired, too tired and too sick.

But I heard voices "She's not waking, she's trying but it's not going to work, she was found in the corridor after she lost too much blood Minerva"

I could feel my head spinning but listened, "let's move her to Mungo's, Poppy. I will make sure her parents hear about this, poor girl. Who could have done it?"

I wanted to yell out the name but I was too weak. Then Madam Pomfrey sighed "You're right Minerva, I will get her ready for the move"

Then I lost all sense and all the energy was drained and used up.

I felt blaring lights like car headlights in front of me. I felt hot and twitchy, suddenly I felt like I had an electric shock. And there was pain running from my head to my toes.

Each spasm was horrible.

I screamed and screamed and screamed like I never had. It was worse than the Cruciatus curse.

I heard people, they were trying to calm me down they were trying to tell me something and then my eyes flashed open I remember yelling "Noooooo, Ahhhhhhhaaaahhhaaa!"

The nurse who must have been a trainee looked frightened, I felt tears streaming down my face, and then the tremors stopped, so abruptly. I was breathing heavily and my body ached, I was drenched in my own sweat. I saw them rushing around as if their life depended on it.

A nurse was putting a cold cloth to my forehead.

The trainee was still staring at me like she was afraid of what would happen next. I said "Albus"

The more experienced nurse asked "What's that sweetie?"

I said with all the strength I could muster "Albus"  
>She looked confused "Is that your friend?"<p>

I nodded "Albus"

She smiled "When you're alright you'll see him okay?"  
>I started crying like a baby.<p>

She was afraid I'd start screaming again so she said "Here have some water"

The other younger nurse said "It'll be alright"

I instantly calmed down a bit.

The older nurse saw what happened and she said "I need to speak to the healer, why don't you sit here?"

The younger nurse took her place while the other one went out.

She strated rubbing my fore-head with the cloth.

She had twinkling blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, she was very nice to me.

She smiled "I want to be a healer one day"

I nodded "My Mum's a doctor"

She said "Oh a muggle healer, I know"

I asked "Are they here?"  
>She smiled "They were, Healer Florence is having a word with them, they were really shocked"<p>

I felt bad for them, they must have been so worried.

I asked "What about my friends?"

She sighed "A girl was in here in the morning, she said she was Rose, she told me to give you this when you woke up"

She pulled out a letter from her pocket. She asked "Do you want to read it?"

I nodded.

She placed the letter in my outstretched hand, I took it and read Rose's neat handwriting.

_Dear Lianna,_

_I'm so sorry about what happened. I wish we knew who'd done it._

_Albus found you in the corridor the next morning, he's really worried. This puts a whole damper on the ball. It's next week Sunday if you'd like to know. Thank god there are no classes so you aren't going to miss anything._

_Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without you, Natalia has been going on about how good it is without you, I shut her up last time, what a cow._

_Albus has not been taking it well, he's been asking for constant updates on you, he wanted to come see you but McGonagall thought it wouldn't do him good. He hated that. I don't think I've ever seen Albus more worried._

_Scorpius too misses you, I do hope you get well soon. I miss you and so does everyone._

_Your best friend_

_Rose_

I felt tears in my eyes, I wish Rose was there so I could hug her. The nurse said "shhh. I know you miss them"

I stopped crying and asked "What's your name?"

She smiled "Tessa Morgan"

I smiled "I'm Lianna Hatchet"

She smiled "You have some really nice friends"

I smiled "Thank you"

The next few days went by slowly, I grew more friendly with Tessa. Rose came often and my parents were always there. The person I missed the most though was Al.

I had told Mcgonagall what had happened and she had been furious.

She gave three months worth detention to Natalia and she had stripped her off her Prefect badge. I felt a little bad for her. But Rose said "She deserves it. How can you feel bad for her?"

I shrugged, she shook her head and laughed "You're just too nice"

I shrugged again.

After sometime I was allowed to go back to Hogwarts fit and fine.

Everyone welcomed me back but my full attention was on the messy-black haired and green-eyed boy who didn't let his gaze falter until I made it past the crowd.

I found myself walking to him without anything else on my mind and all I wanted then was him. Finally I was there standing in front of him, just staring into his eyes. I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before and I couldn't place that look anywhere.

He put his hand on my face, and I leaned in to it.

He leaned down, his eyes closing, my eyes closed too on their own accord. I felt his lips on mine, and inside me something burned like a forest fire. I felt love like nothing else and I knew that he loved me back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his other arm was around my waist.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes again, I smiled. He said "I love you"  
>I said "I love you too" He looked beyond happy, something I had never encountered before.<p>

I loved him, not just because he was good-looking, but because he was amazing and my hero, if he hadn't found me in that corridor I would have died, if he hadn't caught me when I fell off my broom I would have died, if I hadn't told him my past I'd have been a lost case, if he hadn't been in my life I'd be dead by now. If there was Al there was me.

He was my saviour the only one who could turn my pathetic luck around.

And I don't care how cheesy that sounds.

Everyone around us was wolf-whistling and hooting.

I saw Rose laughing with Scorpius. She winked and mouthed '_finally_' I simply stuck my tongue out at her.

I looked back at Al who gestured to the common room entrance with his eyes, I smiled and he led me by the hand outside the common room.

That walk was the best one I had ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

Title- Christmas balls are stupid

Christmas mornings were supposed to be fun. Full of life, laughter and the spirit of Christmas was supposed to spread everywhere.

All I felt was dread and a headache which I chose to ignore.

For the first time in my life, I wanted Christmas to be postponed. I know I'm stupid, please don't remind me.

I knew that evening was the evening of the ball. The ball that everyone was waiting for and also the ball which would be the reason of my death.

Oh yeah my mother had told me to be confident and graceful. I just stared at that letter and didn't tear my eyes away from it. Was she kidding me, Confident and graceful? What kind of advice was that? I was not graceful and not at all confident!

This just has to mean that something's wrong with me.

Rose ripped the blankets of me.

I groaned, she yelled "Wake up sleepy head it's Christmas!"

It's not like I didn't already know.

I thought if I pretended to be asleep, she'd give up but I was wrong.

She said "_Aguamenti__"_

Water hit me in the face and I yelled "Ab awab!"

She smirked at me as if she was telling me 'I'm too smart for you douche bag'

She twirled her wand and said "Upsy daisy"

I glared at her.

Sometimes strangling her seemed like a good idea.

So sopping in water I went to freshen up.

Then we started on the presents.

My Mum and Dad got me a set of muggle fantasy novels.

Rose got me a eagle quill, it was beautiful, Scorpius an assorted box of Honey duke's chocolates.

Al had given me a pair of diamond earings.

Wow, were they expensive!

But I felt a little weird, he spent so much money on me when he used to give me a card or chocolates in the past Christmases.

So it was the start of something new.

For some reason time decided to fly only on the day I wanted it to go slow. So unfair.

The only person who could get my mind off it was Al and even that was a bet unnerving because I wanted to look good for him.

I wanted to be graceful and confident for him.

I wish my life was easier.

That afternoon I was a nervous wreck.

Rose tried to comfort me "You'll be fine, I'm sure you will"

I felt my stomach jumping up and down, I asked "Why am I so nervous?"  
>She sighed "Look al doesn't like flashy stuff, he's very simple so you'll be alright"<p>

That did not make me feel better.

Why me?

That evening I wore my peach dress, and my hair up. If I said so I looked pretty good. I wore the least amount of make up I think.

But then again I was nothing compared to Rose, she looked like a goddess.

Her black dress fit brilliantly and her hair made her look amazing.

I smiled when I saw Scorpius's jaw drop.

I turned to look at al who was looking at me like he had never seen me before. Something that had never happened before.

I walked upto him and he smiled. Did I mention how handsome he looked? No well, his dress robes looked gorgeous on him and his hair was just as messy as it would ever be.

I didn't care what the world thought after that, when Al told me I looked beautiful that's all that mattered.

That night was perfect just like every night after that one would be.

THE END

AN: Hey people! This is it, Lianna's story is over finally, please review, and see you soon! I'll be writing a lot more after this one. Sorry for the short chapter.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
